Ela Será Amada
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ada enfim voltou à sua casa, para que pudesse então aproveitar o pouco tempo de paz e tranqüilidade que lhe restava. Durante este tempo, ela acostuma-se com a sua velha rotina e seus hábitos, sobretudo jardinagem. Mas Leon ainda permanece em sua mente. Como ela reage no dia em que vai à loja comprar sementes de girassol e vê Leon fazer uma proposta a Claire Redfield ? - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Eu me sinto tão mal por Ada ! Quer dizer, eu sempre imaginei que ela sentia algo por Wesker, e em seguida, repentinamente o jovem Muller reaparece. Obviamente, as coisas não deram certo com Simmons, e ela e Leon realmente não puderam ficar juntos. Assim, eu fiz isto aqui para ela. Um pouco depois de Resident Evil 6. Não contém spoilers...

**Advertências:** Absolutamente nenhuma !

* * *

**Disclaimer:** A série de jogos Resident Evil, bem como seus personagens, é de propriedade da Capcom. Eu apenas tomei-os emprestados para postar esta fic.

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "She Will Be Loved", de Yamiga. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**ELA SERÁ AMADA**

Havia muito mais a respeito de Ada Wong do que aquilo que muitas pessoas sabiam, as pessoas simplesmente nunca tiveram tempo para aprender a respeito dela. E quem o faria ? Para muitos, ela a misteriosa mulher que jogava com os corações daqueles com os quais ela havia entrado em contato, e mais especificamente, com o de Leon Scott Kennedy.

Exatamente com todos, era uma afirmação falsa. A idéia de jogar com Leon trouxe mágoas a Ada, mas não era como se ela pudesse estar lá todos os dias para lembrá-lo do quanto o amava. Ela não se surpreenderia se Leon tivesse se apaixonado por aquela bela Redfield, seu nome era Claire. Ada odiava ter de admitir isso, mas ela era deslumbrante. Ela não tivera de usar maquiagem para mostrar a sua beleza.

Naquele dia, Ada passara a ser livre. Sim, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, livre. Ada, tão misteriosa como era, no entanto, era ainda uma mulher, e seu jardim precisava de cuidados.

Era uma brilhante manhã de sol, e ela encontrava-se em seu jardim, usando o seu longo e negligenciado vestido vermelho, e luvas marrons de jardim, já desgastadas. Ela usava um belo chapéu de sol, sobre sua cabeça, enquanto livrava-se de uma erva daninha após a outra. Por um segundo, ela pôs-se a olhar para os buracos nada atrativos do seu quintal, e ponderou sobre o que fazer com eles. Ficaria feio se ela os cobrisse com terra, ela poderia sair para comprar sementes.

As sementes de girassol fariam toda a diferença, e ela tinha quase certeza de que Lin, seu yorkshire, não poderia desenterrá-las do solo. Ada levantou-se e foi para dentro de sua casa, permitindo que o ar frio do ar-condicionado soprasse sobre sua pele.

- Lin - ela chamou - Lin, vamos até à loja. Vamos descer, eu vou comprar algumas guloseimas para você. Em questão de segundos, um pequeno cãozinho de pelos beges e negros saiu correndo escada abaixo com uma coleira na boca. Ele esbarrou nos pés de Ada quando ela abaixou-se para pegá-lo - Não saímos juntos em um carro há muito tempo, não é ? Já que estamos no país, vai levar um bom tempo até chegarmos à cidade, por isso vamos nos divertir !

Ada estava muito entusiasmada, e por isso fez o trajeto em seu velho automóvel, mas ao mesmo tempo, isso lhe trazia tristes lembranças. Wesker havia comprado-lhe esse automóvel por amor. Por algum tempo, Ada havia correspondido com os mesmos sentimentos, mas depois o trabalho se interpôs no caminho. Excella Gionne então fez sua aparição, e, logo em seguida, Wesker se fora. Não que ele se preocupasse com Ada, ele era um mentiroso. Talvez a única pessoa com a qual ele se importasse fosse a mãe de seu filho, o jovem Muller. Este também significara outro golpe para Ada. Wesker tivera um relacionamento íntimo com uma mulher, e tivera a coragem de comprar um carro para Ada e de fazer com que ela vivesse à sua sombra. De certo,modo, ela ficou feliz por ele ter partido e ido embora da sua vida.

E, claro, ainda havia Leon. Não era como se eles nunca pudessem estar juntos, a história era uma versão um pouco mais complicada de Romeu e Julieta. Leon fora o cavaleiro da armadura brilhante, a pessoa que todos amavam, ao passo que Ada era o monstro malvado que ES escondia no castelo. Era um cenário horrível, mas tão verdadeiro quanto seria possível sê-lo.

Enquanto ela dirigia, deixando as janelas abertas, o ar fresco soprou sobre seu rosto, forçando-se entre seus olhos. Era algo que ela havia perdido, algo que ela tinha vontade de experimentar muitas e muitas outras vezes.

- Estamos indo até o shopping center, Lin ! Já faz bastante tempo que nós não vamos até lá, não é mesmo ? Eu realmente preciso comprar algumas guloseimas.

* * *

Como ela havia dito, o shopping center era realmente muito pequeno. Uma pequena área ao ar livre com uma praça de alimentação, e uma loja de artigos para jardinagem. Ada encontrava-se dentro da loja de jardinagem, e rapidamente comprando pequenos pacotes de sementes de girassol. Pela primeira vez, ela sentia como se não precisasse se esconder, sentia que pertencia a si mesma. As pessoas cumprimentavam-na com sorrisos quando Ada passou por elas, com os pacotes nas mãos. Como de costume, Lin encontrava-se dentro de sua bolsa de couro vermelho. Ada caminhou até à caixa registradora e checou as suas mercadorias. O caixa a cumprimentou com um sorriso enquanto entregava-lhe as sementes, ela então de despediu dele e saiu da loja.

O cheiro que era proveniente da praça de alimentação atraiu Ada para mais perto. Ela não se deleitava com algo bom para comer há meses.

- Você está com fome, Lin ? Talvez nós possamos dividir um hambúrguer - o pequeno nariz do cãozinho emergiu. Ada começou a seguir em frente, mas, de repente, parou. Seu coração deu um salto quando ela olhou para uma das mesas à sua frente. A praça de alimentação ao ar livre tinha um total de oito mesas, nas quais as pessoas comiam. Ada havia reparado em uma que estava desocupada, na qual ela queria se sentar, mas exatamente ao lado dela, estavam duas pessoas que ela conhecia.

Ambos eram agentes dos Estados Unidos, semi-uniformizados. Estavam sorrindo, e sorriam um para o outro, como se não se importassem com nada mais no mundo. Eles comeram e beberam; e, durante todo esse tempo, eles nunca quebraram o contato visual. Parecia que estavam apaixonados, e isso deixava um vazio preenchendo o coração de Ada.

Leon Scott Kennedy e Claire Redfield estavam acertados antes dela, afinal. Não tinham percebido ainda, mas ela estivera olhando para ambos por tempo suficiente para fazer uma conjectura. Ela afastou-se um pouco, e quase se chocou com uma criança pequena atrás de si.

- Desculpe ! - disse ela, o menino se desculpou e foi abraçar-se à sua mãe. Ainda não tinham-na percebido, uma vez que continuaram a falar, até que Leon parou de falar e tirou algo do bolso. Ada engoliu em seco ao ver o que era. Uma caixinha preta estendia-se na palma da sua mão, quando ele a abriu e permitiu que Claire olhasse dentro dela. A jovem Redfield tapou a boca com as mãos, e abriu bastante os olhos, com o choque.

- Leon ! - Ada ouviu Claire exclamar, antes de virar-se com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vamos, Lin, vamos para casa ! - muitas pessoas viram-na sair, mas ela não se importava. Ela deu as costas para todo o mundo, todas as pessoas o menino que havia se chocado contra ela, a família que ficou a olhá-la, também , para o mais recente casal de noivos. Ela estava cansada de tudo, estava cansada de tudo isso. Não tinha ninguém para amar, ninguém com quem estar.

- Bem... - ela começou após ter chegado até o seu carro - Eu tenho você, não é ? - ela colocou Lin no banco dos passageiros, enquanto fechava a porta. Ela queria ir embora, mas seu coração, no momento, estava com um peso muito grande para que ela conseguisse seguir em frente. Ela nunca seria feliz, nunca teria a vida com a qual sempre sonhara, então por que lhe era tão difícil conseguir chorar ?

* * *

Leon havia visto a mulher de vestido vermelho sumir de vista, e lhe doía só o fato de pensar em quem era ela. Ele a vira, tanto ele quanto Claire sabiam.

- Por que você não vai em frente, então ? - Claire perguntou, confusa - Eu não o ajudei a escolher um anel apenas para que você deixasse a sua futura noiva ir embora, nem o ajudei a encontrá-la por esta razão ! Vá atrás dela antes que ela fique desaparecida por outros seis anos !

- Claire, não é tão fácil assim ! Por Deus, eu estraguei tudo, sei que agora ela pensa que eu te amo. Por que ela estaria aqui ? Por quê ? Era para isso ser uma surpresa, ela estragou tudo por si mesma - Leon segurou sua cabeça com a palma da mão - Como é que eu vou resolver isso ?

- Bem... já que você não ouviu ao meu plano, ou ao de Ashley, você está por sua conta. Ela provavelmente está longe agora, Leon. Foram quatro mil dólares desperdiçados porque você foi muito lento - Claire deu uma mordida no seu hambúrguer e olhou para Leon - Você vai apenas ficar sentado aqui ? Como você espera encontrá-la, em primeiro lugar ?!

- Eu tenho algumas pistas, mas não era para ela estar nesta área. Eu iria de "surpresa" até a casa dela, convidá-la para comer, e depois lhe faria a pergunta. Se bem que Hunnigan não está exatamente feliz com esta situação - Leon sorriu - Ada não é uma santa, mas tampouco eu o sou.

- Este é o espírito da coisa, Leon. Agora, caso você queira ir ao encontro dela, eu esperaria até amanhã. Provavelmente ela está no chão da sua casa, chorando. Sim, ela pode ser Ada Wong, mas ela ainda é uma mulher. Dê a ela um pouco de tempo.

Na manhã seguinte, Ada não estava com vontade de sair da cama, assim como o cão em seu travesseiro. Mas o seu despertador tocou, e ela sabia que passar o dia dormindo seria muito preguiçoso de sua parte. Ela afagou Lin, desde a cabeça até suas costas, e lentamente sentou-se.

* * *

- Nove e meia... - ela murmurou para si mesma enquanto calçava as sandálias. Ela vestiu o robe e então começou a caminhar até o banheiro. Como de costume, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi escovar os dentes, e, em seguida, entrou imediatamente debaixo do chuveiro. Após cerca de dez minutos de duração, ela saiu e começou a enxugar-se. Enrolando a toalha ao redor de si mesma , Ada correu até seu quarto e abriu caminho até o armário.

- Feche os olhos enquanto eu troco de roupa, Lin ! - nesse dia, Ada tirou um vestido branco de seu armário. Combinava com perfeição com seus sapatos brancos e seu cachecol. Ela vestiu-o, e colocou o cachecol de modo que a agradasse - Pode abri-los agora !

Lin saltou de sua almofada e correu até Ada. Ela inclinou-se e o pegou.

- Que tal um passeio em...

O som da campainha soou por toda a casa. Ada colocou Lin no chão, e rapidamente desceu as escadas. Quem poderia estar batendo à sua porta ? Ela, literalmente, não tinha amigos ou família. Talvez fosse um assassino; no entanto, ela poderia dar cabo deles.

- Já vou ! - ela gritou, quando a campainha tocou mais uma vez. Quando abriu a porta, ela conseguiu esconder a surpresa quando viu-se a olhar para os suaves olhos azuis de Leon.

- O que você quer ? - ela conseguiu falar, com uma voz bastante áspera - Você e sua noiva então estão aqui para me levarem acorrentada até o governo ? - Leon tentou dar um passo para dentro, mas Ada bruscamente empurrou-lhe o tórax.

- Então era você, ontem ? Ouça, eu posso explicar...

- Por que você precisa explicar alguma coisa ? Está insinuando que eu não deveria tê-lo visto com Claire ? Obviamente, você a ama então por que está agindo como se estivesse se sentindo culpado a esse respeito ? - ela empurrou-o ainda com mais dificuldade, no entanto ela tentava manter-se firme - Por que você não me deixa em paz ? Estou com uma acusação criminal ? Assim como Wesker, não ?

- Ada... apenas ouça - ele baixou o olhar até ela.

- Não olhe assim para mim. Eu não tenho tempo para isso, aliás, nunca terei. Vá embora, Leon, me deixe em paz - Ada tentou desviar o olhar dele - Você parece tão triste quando está ao meu lado, mas estava bastante feliz ao lado dela, não ?

- Ada, isso não é...

- Não é verdade ? Eu vi o anel, você sabe. Eu vi o quanto ela olhou-o surpresa; eu vi o quanto ela ficou feliz. Agora volte para ela, não deixe que uma antiga agente da Umbrella Corporation, como eu, entre na sua vida...

- Ada ! - Leon agora parecia estar um pouco irritado, e foi então que ele bruscamente agarrou o pulso de Ada, e forçou a sua entrada na casa. Quando teve certeza de que havia entrado, ele fechou a porta e soltou a mão de Ada. Ele olhou-a fixamente por tempo suficiente para perceber que ela estava chorando discretamente.

- O que você quer de mim ? - ela perguntou, com a voz embargada.

- Eu quero que você pare de fugir - Leon respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a mão sobre o seu ombro.

- Você sabe que eu faço isso porque é melhor assim. Eu já percebi que quando eu estou por perto, apenas consigo arruinar os relacionamentos que você tem com outras pessoas - ela ainda tentou fazer todo o possível para não chorar - Você a ama, não é ?

Leon ergueu o queixo de Ada e olhou para ela.

- Ada, eu quero que você pare de fugir de mim. Eu quero tê-la como minha; eu quero tê-la aqui a cada segundo. Cada noite que se passa é uma tentativa fracassada de chamar você, e tudo o que eu faço é pensar em você ! É como uma doença, você sabe, e você é a única cura. Eu sei que isso parece muito brega, mas eu não sei encontrar outro modo de fazer você entender. Você não pode continuar fugindo da lei, ou do mundo. Então, por que você não para com isso, começando por mim ?

Ada estava claramente confusa, Olhava para Leon com os olhos lacrimejantes, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava algo para falar.

- Eu não vou... não vou mais deixar você fugir. Quero que comece de novo como uma pessoa totalmente diferente - Leon abraçou Ada.

- No entanto, eu ainda sou Ada Wong, nada vai mudar. Leon, saia daqui ! - ela afastou-se dele - Quem contratou você para fazer isso ? Eu vi você ao lado dela, pare de mentir !

Os gritos de Ada começaram a ressoar por toda a casa, ao mesmo tempo em que Leon tirava uma familiar caixinha negra de dentro de sua jaqueta.

- Ada ! - ele gritou. Ela olhou-o com os olhos entristecidos, enquanto ele segurava-lhe firmemente os pulsos - Ada, por favor, case-se comigo, eu não quero que você fuja mais, eu não quero que você tenha medo; eu quero que você tenha uma casa na qual possa ficar permanentemente. Você não vai ter de se preocupar em procurar um emprego atrás do outro; aliás, você não precisa trabalhar ! Você estará a salvo comigo, eu juro, eu vou proteger você, Ada, eu vou fazer o que quer que seja para que você não fuja mais ! - quando ela olhou-o, ele soltou-a e deixou escapar um suspiro sem esperança - Eu sinto muito... você provavelmente acha que eu sou um idiota. De um jeito ou de outro, você é boa demais para mim.

- Se v... se você fizer isso do modo tradicional, eu vou dizer sim ! - Ada já estava começando a chorar lágrima de alegria. A expressão do rosto de Leon imediatamente se iluminou, e rapidamente ele ajoelhou-se, com o joelho direito, diante de sua futura noiva.

- Ada Wong - ele nitidamente não tentava esconder o seu sorriso - Você quer se casar comigo ?

- Sim, Leon ! - antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de deslizar o anel pelo seu dedo, Ada também ficou de joelhos e abraçou Leon. Ela sentia uma sensação de liberdade e de segurança. Ele manteve-se agarrado a ela, sem atrever-se a deixá-la ir, enquanto lentamente ele levantou-se, com Ada em seus braços.

- Eu te amo - ele sussurrou - Sempre te amei.

- Eu sei - Ada respondeu, após ter sido erguida nas pontas dos pés - Eu também te amo !

Naquele momento, Ada ouviu pequenos passos caminhando pra dentro da sala de estar, e sorriu enquanto Lin abria caminho até chegar perto dela.

- Aqui está o papai ! - ela disse - Seja amável com ele.

- Você tem um cachorro ? - ele perguntou, com curiosidade, quando ele colocou-se sobre os pés dela.

- Sim... ele é como se fosse meu companheiro de quarto, eu me sinto sozinha - Ada respondeu, ao passo em que Leon segurava a sua mão esquerda e colocava o anel em seu dedo anelar - É lindo, Leon !

- Não tanto quanto você ! Deus, eu estou morrendo de fome, chega de falar de amor. Vamos, eu suponho que você queira comer na praça de alimentação ao ar livre ? Eu daia ao trabalho de matá-la se fosse para conseguir um pouco de carne em seus ossos - Leon abriu a porta.

- Há ha, muito engraçado - Ada agachou-se e segurou Lin em seus braços - A propósito, Leon, como você descobriu onde eu moro ?

- Oh, espere por mais uma coisa - Leon tirou algo do bolso e colocou na palma da mão de Ada. Ela olhou para baixo e percebeu que era o seu kit de maquiagem.

- Você o guardou ? - Ada estava surpresa.

Leon inclinou-se para beijá-la suavemente no rosto. O cabelo que lhe caía pelas faces fez-lhe cócegas enquanto ele movia os lábios pelo seu pescoço, antes de finalmente afastar-se dela.

- Eu vou ter muito tempo para isso mais tarde.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta... como descobriu onde eu estava morando ? - Ada cruzou os braços e olhou-o com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Eu contarei a você quando estivermos na estrada - Leon respondeu enquanto caminhava até o seu próprio carro, um Escalade negro. Abriu a porta para Ada, e, enquanto ela saltava para dentro do carro, com um suspiro, sentou-se.

- É suficientemente justo - ela respondeu.

* * *

**N/T 2:** Espero que gostem, é a primeira fic de Resident Evil que traduzo. E também outra que deu muito trabalho. Isso porque, assim como no caso de "Liberdade para Amar", esta aqui também é outra fic que foi traduzida do inglês para o português, e não do espanhol para o português - eu mesmo não achava que traduziria outra fic do inglês para o português. Embora nestes últimos dias eu tenha postado as traduções de "Rainha de Gelo" e de "Através da Escuridão", foi a tradução de "Ela Será Amada" que, de longe, foi a mais complicada.


End file.
